Winx Club Season 1 Episode 7
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: Exactly what the title says except WAY BETTER! Have to read my story Winx Club Episode 1 My Way first. R&R. Enjoy!


**In this story, Griselda never found out about them sneaking into Cloud Tower. So, on that note, this is what I think might have happened if they got to go to that concert but, Justin Beiber, Big Time Rush, Nicki Minaj, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez and 1 Direction are playing. Have to read my story **_Winx Club Episode 1 My Way_** for any of this to make sense. Enjoy. **

"Girls. Come on! Come on! Come on" Yelled Bloom. "Calm down, Bloom Its not like Shiitane would leave without you. I mean, come on. Whats your hurry? I mean its not like the boys are going." Stella said calming down her friend. Bloom sighed, then smiled thankfully at her best friend, and sat down.

"Your right. But, I'm just really excited to go because I get to see my cousins and I haven't seen them in, 5 months." Bloom said explanatorying(AN:is that a word, don't care I just made it up.)

"Well then,it's a good thing you don't have to wait any longer. Everyone's ready." said Grselda. "Yes!" screamed the girls, as they rushed outside to their horses.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Amarille as she watched Bloom ride up next to her on her fleabitten gray Arabian, Shitane. "Shitane was impaitient." Bloom said, patting the horses. "Oohh, gotcha." She replied back, mounting her own horse. "Let's go. Come on!" said the rest of the Winx Club said, already on their horses.

Stella had an all white horse Tennesse Walker with a black star on his chest, called Princess. Musa had a brown and white Pinto, called Prettyboy. Techna had a Palimino, called Kane. Flora had a Freisian wih a white mane and tail, called Ace'em Cash. Layla had a black Clyesdale with a white star on its forehead, called Star.

Bloom rode Shitane up to the front of the herd. "Everybody ready?" she yelled back."Yeah!" "Let's go! Hiyah!" yelled Bloom as Shitane reared up on his hind legs and took off in a fast gallop the others followed 250 meters behind(Bloom and Shitane are really fast, so no one can catch up to them.)

_**At The Concert **_

"Ok, how much you wanna bet, that I can get Selena Gomez to kiss me on the cheek." Riven said smirking, and after looking at the other guys faces, his smirk fell as he saw them laughing."You..kiss.. Gomez... hahahhaha." Sky said as he was doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Ah,how about 100 dollars you CAN'T get her to kiss you." Brandon said. "Deal." Riven said shaking Brandon's waiting hand. "Do you hear that?" Sky said, cocking his head."Hear wh...?" Timmy was cut off by the thundering of hoofbeats pounding the earth like a thunderstorm.

The Alfea girls came into view, Bloom and the others in the lead. "Woah!" Bloom yelled, pulling Shitane to a stop in a corner of the arena where the concert was being held. She got off her horse, took off his bridle, put his halter and lead rope on, and tied him up so he could graze. "Hey Bloom. Hey guys." Sky said as he and the other guys walked over. The other guys went to go see their respective girls as Sky went to Bloom.

"Hey Sky." bloom said as she gave him a hug, Sky held her tight, not know if he would get the chance again."You excited for the show?" I hear you get to see your cousins again." " Yeah. What do ya think? That an entrance or what?" "Yeah that's a.." Sky was cut off by a group of 4 familiar looking guys yelling, Bloom!" Said girl looked over and relization dawned on her face.

"Guys! Oh it's so good to see you guys again!" "AHH! YOur Big Time Rush." Stella said running up to them, staring at them like they were from heaven. "Wait, wait, wait, wait wait. Your cousins... are Big Time Rush?" "Nope." Carlos said. They all stared at him expectantly."We're her AWESOME cousins, that are Big Time Rush."

Bloom laughed and said with a twinkle in her eye"So, you guys wanna go get ready, because I know when the make-up artists see me, they might be banged up afterwards." "Bloom, why would you need to have make-up artists?" Stella yelled at her as Bloom and the boys walked away." I'm in the show!" she yelled back. "They dropped their mouths then all shouted,"COOL!"_  
_


End file.
